


hey brother

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [3]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)
Genre: "sole survivor" episode, Aftermath of a Case, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: Hey, I was wondering if you could write a bonus aftermath scene for the 70s hardy boys episode sole survivor? Focusing on joe?
Relationships: Frank Hardy & Joe Hardy
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	hey brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "The Hardy Boys," and I hope you all like this!
> 
> I was trying to find a title in Avicii's "Hey Brother," but ended up deciding the title fit best, lol.

One second, Frank has his arm around Joe’s shoulder, his younger brother warm and solid at his side instead of cold and dead at the bottom of the river—and the next, Joe is slipping, his arm falling from Frank’s shoulder while Frank scrambles to catch him one-handedly, his other arm caught around his father’s—

And then it isn’t, his father twisting free and leaping to support Joe’s other side. He hangs between them, fingers curled into Frank’s sweater and their dad’s jacket, his feet anchored on the ground, but not really doing much to support his own weight.

“Joe?” Frank asks, trying to convey all his questions into the only word worth saying. “Joe?”

“Frank, let’s set him down easy,” his father interjects. He leans forward a bit, free arm patting his shoulder even as he makes eye contact. His gaze is steady. “Are you with me, Frank?”

Frank breathes in, and out, and nods. “I’m with you, Dad.” The waves crash against the dock, and he can still hear the police farther up the hill by the cars, and Joe is still warm and solid at his side—just a little unsteadier than Frank would prefer.

“I’m with you, too,” Joe says, then laughs. “Thought I was ok. Sorry.”

Frank blinks and looks at him, surprised to find him still conscious. “You look ok,” he replies. Their dad gives him a look, then starts lowering Joe to the ground. Frank follows easily. Once down, he crouches by his brother’s side, half-supporting him so he can still sit up and half-looking him over again.

Apparently following his vein of thought, Joe says, “I think I’m just sore.”

Frank shares a glance with his dad, then turns a disbelieving stare on his brother.

“Seriously!” Joe insists, chin jutting out stubbornly. “Kim!” he calls, waving over a woman in nurse clothes and an overcoat.

Frank had completely missed she was even there, which really told him how he was doing both mentally and physically. No sleep and mourning his brother had really hit him hard…

“Kim, tell them I’m fine,” Joe says, eyes wide and pleading, before turning back to his family and adding, “Kim’s a nurse, you can trust her.”

“A still-in-school nurse,” Kim corrects. She crouches down next to them, peers into Joe’s eyes, and says, “He’s not fine.”

“Wha—!”

“He’s been on a mix of different drugs for days, not allowed to do much physical activity, followed by hours of running and an elevated heart rate,” Kim continues, talking over Joe and wrapping one hand around his wrist and pulse. “Not to mention all the mind games.” She eyes Joe. “The moment your mind told your body it was ok, it gave out on you.”

“It did not,” Joe protests, but his voice is soft, and he turns his head to avoid her gaze. The movement just so happens to put him in eye contact with Frank, who takes the opportunity to raise an accusing eyebrow.

“Fine, huh?”

Joe groans, head falling back so he stares at the sky. “What did I do to deserve this?”

Kim laughs, then looks at their dad and says, “He just needs some fluids, food, and bed rest, sir. Preferably at a hospital. With real doctors, this time.”

Their dad nods. “What do you say, Joe?”

“Do I have a choice?” Joe asks the sky.

Frank laughs and claps his brother on the shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze; he doesn’t understand half of what Kim just said, but Joe’s shoulder is warm, and solid. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
